Saraya Uchiha
|species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=O |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=24 |age-part2=24 |age-part3=24 |height-part1=170.18 cm |height-part2=170.18 cm |height-part3=170.18 cm |weight-part1=57.6 kg |weight-part2=57.6 kg |weight-part3=57.6 kg |classification=Missing-nin, S-Rank |nature type=Fire Release, Yin Release, Wind Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan |affiliations=Konohagakure, Amegakure~Exiled |clan=Uchiha Clan |parents=Yasaki Hatake~Father, Tsurigane~Mother |relationship=Shigemi Yuri~Aunt, Katoku Hatake~Uncle, Himizu~Sister, Kaya Yuri~Half-Sister, Keisa Hatake~Half-Brother, Takame Ringo~Daughter, Sarashi Ringo~Daughter |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Saraya Hatake (畑さらや, Hatake Saraya) is a member of the Hagoromo and Hatake clans, but identifies as a member of the Uchiha Clan. The daughter of the White Light and the Hagoromo Mistress, Saraya was discarded in her early childhood. Due to the premature awakening of her Sharingan upon birth, she was considered impure by her mother, who was attempting to recreate the forgotten Kinzaigan. Her father was oblivious to her birth, and was told that she was merely a stillborn, as he was tasked with multiple missions outside of the Land of Fire. She would eventually be discovered as living by someone involved with and taken to a sort of camp where she was raised with many other children. Physical abuse would damage her mental stability after being sold to a group of perverted shinobi. She would break free of her tormentors and run to the nearest village of . She was a beggar, wandering the soaked streets before a family took in her in. But due to her deteriorating mind, she would suddenly murder them without reason. This killing of the family she grew to love would spur the awakening of her Mangekyō Sharingan. With her exile from the village, Saraya grew into a mature woman in the outskirts of the . After discovering that she had a father who had forgotten about her, it became her goal to rid of him and those to tied to him, joyously slaughtering those in her path under the guise of Zetsubō (絶望; lit. Despair). Background Personality Appearance Upon first glance, Saraya shares resemblance with that of her grandmother. During the daytime in the village of Amegakure, Saraya's true beauty can be seen by passersby. Her hair is a deep shade of black that appears blue in certain lighting. Complimented with a fair complexion, Saraya has smooth skin that appears to be touched by the gods. Her lips are a weakness to men and are a perfect shade of pink without the help of cosmetics. As far as clothing, Saraya chooses to keep it simple. A portion of the back of her hair is pulled up into a ponytail with a large blue bow, leaving some of it to cascade down her back. She wears a white button-up shirt that exposes some of her impressive bosom, which it seems she has inherited from her grandmother. She wears simple jeans that hug onto her long toned legs, and it holds back her awe-inspiring rear. In her Zetsubou attire, she wears a bloodied mask which is half covered by her hood. A cloak covers all of her body which is tattered at the ends. Abilities Saraya's skills can be attributed to her lineage, being descended from shinobi and kunoichi such as and , two legends of . While lacking proper knowledge in multiple fields, Saraya took the time to sharpen her abilities while roaming the . Her killing prowess is a trait to be reckoned with, having slaughtered four men at just the age of 10. Chakra and Physical Prowess Strangely, Saraya was cursed with a very violent chakra, one that sends fear into sensors long before they meet her physically, an extension of her enhanced . This chakra, wild and vile in nature, can be felt through her ninjutsu, giving her nature techniques dangerous killing qualities without the direct application of shape transformation. Expanding flames and sharp winds can be generated with ease due to her chakra. Her killing intent is strong enough to be felt in various places she's visited, however, it only reaches such levels when acting as Zetsubō. Saraya's true physical prowess lies within her agility when fighting an opponent. During her fight against four of the men she was sold to, Saraya quickly outsmarted them with her quick reflexes and maneuvers. Like a graceful acrobat, Saraya's capabilities are strongest when around trees, ledges, and other structures, utilizing them to confuse her opponents on her whereabouts. This essenstially makes the industrialized village of her playground. As far as taijutsu, Saraya skilled enough to take on multiple enemies at once. She chooses to rid of her enemies quickly, and does not engage in hand-to-hand combat very often. Ninjutsu Saraya is primarily adept in genjutsu and bukijutsu, having mastered the two forms after facing many of those who wished to do her harm. While she may be skilled in illusions and weapons, Saraya does show great potential with various ninjutsu techniques, notably the , a technique that she has conquered as her own. Due to having never attended the academy to be professionally taught, she is lacking in versatility when it comes to ninjutsu. Bukijutsu After hiding within the Land of Rain, Saraya encountered various people of dark intentions, all possessing weapons. She would realize that bukijutsu was something that she should enhance. Because of this, Saraya is skilled with virtually all types of bladed weapons. She has taken a specific liking to sickles and daggers however, using them in conjunction when murdering her foes. Naturally, she is skilled in shurikenjutsu due to her lineage, being able to pinpoint the vital areas of her target and effectively strike at them with impressive accuracy. Dōjutsu Sharingan Saraya's Sharingan had uniquely awakened upon her birth, being a mutation with two tomoe similar to her father. It would eventually sprout an extra tomoe, but all three tomoe were formed with an extra bend or curve, making them curved tomoe (曲巴, Magari Tomoe), giving her enhanced predictory abilities to the point of sensing immediate danger before it contacts her. Mangekyō Sharingan Creation and Conception Trivia Quotes